Le petit monde de Luciole
by kichigai-tenshi
Summary: Une journée calme pour Luciole en compagnie de ses compagnons de route... Enfin, calme... POV Luciole ça promet XD Spoilers sur pas mal de gens.


**Titre :** Le petit monde de Luciole

**Fandom :** Samurai Deeper Kyo

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **tout ce joli monde appartient à Akimine Kamijo. Toutes les pensées bizarres appartiennent à Luciole. ^^

**Note : **spoilers… ben jusqu'au tome 35 ^^'' Ils concernent surtout Luciole et Tokito. Et Fubuki. Ah ! Et c'est un gros délire censé être drôle, au fait :-p

* * *

_Moi, c'est Luciole, de mon vrai nom Keikoku. Parfois on m'appelle Hotaru. Enfin… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel est mon vrai nom. Je m'y perds un peu. Je suis Mibu, haut placé en plus. Le Feu des Cinq Planètes, tout de même. Et je suis aussi le demi-frère de la Planète de l'Eau, Shinrei – un petit con, soit, mais son demi-frère quand même. Même si je peux pas le saquer et que j'aime pas l'eau. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je l'aime pas. Il doit dégager de l'humidité. Ah, je suis aussi un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, les vieux compagnons de route de Kyo aux yeux de Démon. _

_Tout ça pour dire que ma vie est un vaste bordel. Moi qui aime avant tout le calme… Je ne suis jamais tranquille. Mes deux seuls buts dans la vie sont : être le plus fort et être peinard. _

_Franchement… en ce moment, c'est pas gagné._

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Akira s'approcha de Luciole et s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune aveugle pouvait sentir la présence de deux petits animaux à quelques mètres d'eux, et de toute façon leurs petits couinements et miaulements les rendaient aussi visibles pour lui que s'il n'avait pas condamné sa vue.

« Tu regardes ces chatons depuis longtemps ?

- …

- Luciole… Je ne savais pas que tu avais une passion pour les animaux.

- … Ils sont marrants.

- Ah… Hum…

- Ouais, ils sont frères mais se mettent des grosses peignées tout le temps. Le petit gris me fait penser à Shinrei. Devine qui est le roux qui bat son frère…

- Ahah, jolie analogie, en effet ! »

Luciole garda le silence puis regarda Akira.

« C'est une insulte ou pas ?

- Hein ? Nooon !! Non non ! Pas du tout !

- Ah…

- Euh… Luciole ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- …

- C'est à propos de Tokito… »

Luciole s'étonna vaguement de voir une légère rougeur envahir les joues de son compagnon d'arme.

« T'as de la fièvre, Akira ?

- Hmmm… N… Non… Enfin… Je ne pense pas. Donc, à propos de Tokito…

- C'est qui, Tokito ?

- Luciole ! Tokito faisait partie des Quatre Sages, fait un effort !

- Aaaaaaaah oui… Tokitooooo ! »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague avant de se focaliser une nouvelle fois sur les chatons qui commençaient leur toilette. Ça aussi, ça le fascinait…

« Donc… Voila, Luciole, je te demande ça à toi parce que tu la connais un peu mieux que les autres. Depuis qu'elle est de notre côté, qu'elle a appris ses véritables origines… Tu vois, je la trouve… fragile… et forte à la fois ! Et puis… Elle… Enfin… Elle est tellement…

- Jolie ?

- Oui ! Je suis content que tu sois de mon avis !

- … Si tu le dis.

- Tu crois que… Tu penses que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

- Une chance de quoi ?

- Hé bien de… Une chance qu'un jour elle… elle m'aime… comme je crois que je l'aime… »

Luciole regarda son ami. Il sourit. C'était si drôle de voir Akira rouge comme une tomate trop mûre !

« T'as peut-être pris un coup de soleil, t'es vraiment très rouge.

- Luciooooole ! S'il te plait, concentre toi ! Tu penses que c'est possible ?

- Beeeeeen, tu sais… Je ne m'y connais pas trop en garçon…

- En… Mais Tokito est une **fille**, Luciole.

- Vraiment ? … Ah… C'est pas le fils de… machin, là… Muramasa ?

- Nan ! C'est la fille de Fubuki !

- De qui ? »

Akira se leva, exaspéré, se retenant de justesse de trancher la tête de cet abruti. A la place, il lui flanqua une grande tape derrière la tête en le traitant de baka et partit en le maudissant. Luciole se frotta l'arrière du crâne en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il se leva et s'étira, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il était sûrement bientôt l'heure de dîner. Mais voila… Que manger ? Il adorait le wasabi, mais quand il le mangeait seul, ça lui faisait mal au ventre. Et de toute façon, ça n'était pas assez nourrissant. Mmmmmmmmmmh, avec quoi pouvait-il accompagner son wasabi ? Oh, du saumon, bien sûr !

Luciole se mit donc à chercher une longue branche fine, scrutant le sol et les fourrés. C'est plongé dans cette passionnante activité que Tigre Rouge le trouva.

« Hey ! Luciole ! Je te cherchais partout !!

- …

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Je cherche une branche.

- Tu cherches une branche dans une forêt ?

- Ben ouais. »

Tigre Rouge se gratta la tête. Kami, ce garçon était vraiment bizarre parfois. Souvent, même. Pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Mais des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, il restait celui qui lui faisait le moins peur, donc il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se mit à chercher avec Luciole, se faisant refuser ses bouts de bois à chaque fois pour des motifs différents. Trop gros. Trop tordu. Trop petit. Trop fin. Trop marron ( !). Trop léger. Pas assez clair. Leurs recherches les faisaient s'enfoncer de plus en plus au cœur des bois et, bien à l'écart du groupe, Tigre Rouge osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Au fait, Luciole, j'me demandais... Tu sais que je suis amoureux de Yuya, mais tu penses que Kyo est un vrai problème potentiel dans notre couple ? Je veux dire… Je dois le considérer comme un rival ou un danger ? Moi, à mon avis… nan ! Il n'arrête pas de la critiquer et de la traiter de planche à pain. La pauvre ! Elle qui est si belle, si parfaite ! D'accord, son caractère n'est pas facile, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Et puis, la force de caractère… je dois dire que j'adore ça, ça me fait fondre. Mmmh, cette poigne, c'est tellement excitant ! Je l'aime tellement ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un entre nous, tu comprends ?

- …

- Luciole ?

- … Je savais pas que tu aimais Kyo. Ça me fait bizarre.

- Hein ??!!

- C'est pas c'que t'as dit, là, dans ta super longue phrase ? Je dois dire que j'ai déjà oublié le début…

- Luciole… Tu sers vraiment à rien… »

Tigre Rouge jeta à terre la branche qu'il venait de ramasser et retourna vers le campement, sous le regard étonné du Sacré du Ciel. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et sourit. Cette branche serait parfaite. Il la ramassa et regarda en l'air, contemplant un instant le ciel. Les nuages étaient beaux, cet après-midi… Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond, relâchant tous ses muscles, ressentant chacune des cellules de son corps, chaque vibration de l'air, chaque crissement de…

« Luciooooooole !!!!!!!!! »

Il sursauta. Nan, pas elle ! Il tenta de s'esquiver mais Akari l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu fuir.

« Luciole ! Il faut absolument que je te parle !

- J'ai pas le temps, là.

- M… M… Maiiiiiiiiis ! »

Les yeux pleins de larmes d'Akari eurent raison de Luciole. Il avait beau dire, il détestait voir pleurer les filles…

« D'accord, viens avec moi alors.

- On va où ?

- Pêcher.

- Ah oui ? Bon, c'est bien, parce que justement, c'est comme ça que je vois mon futur : calme et serein comme un fleuve. Vous, mes amis, serez les îlots que nous croiserons parfois et qui feront partie de nous en même temps, toujours là sans nous étouffer. Et bien sûr, Kyo sera l'eau de cette rivière, mon tout, mon univers.

- Et toi ? Tu seras quoi ?

- Le lit de la rivière qui accueillera et guidera Kyo jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, bien sûr… »

Luciole aurait juré apercevoir des petits cœurs briller dans les pupilles d'Akari. Et franchement, c'était flippant.

« Faudra quand même que t'en parles avec Yuya et Tigre.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien… Il semblerait que vous ayez tous les trois la même proie.

- QUOI ???

- Beeeeeen… Il me semble. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à ce que m'a dit l'autre. »

Sur ces paroles, Luciole s'assit en tailleur puisqu'ils étaient arrivés au bord de la rivière et tendit son bâton au dessus de l'eau, mimant une canne à pêche. Akari était restée en arrière, totalement effarée. Elle se jeta sur Luciole et le secoua comme un prunier, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa canne de fortune.

« ME DIS PAS CA !

- Ok, je te le dis pas, alors.

- Mais SIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Raconte-moi ce que tu sais !!!! »

Luciole tenta de rassembler tous ses esprits et de se souvenir de tout, à peu près dans l'ordre.

« Tigre Rouge est venu me voir et m'a dit que Tokito était pas une planche à pain comme Kyo les aimait, et que Yuya n'était pas un garçon mais la fille de… je sais plus trop si c'est Fubuki ou un autre Sage ou peut-être même le Roi Rouge, mais qu'elle aussi elle aimait Kyo, comme lui, et que du coup ils risquaient de se disputer et ça l'embêtait beaucoup. A cause de ça, il a mis un temps fou à trouver une branche parfaite pour pêcher, c'est dire. Mais il a fini par trouver celle-là, elle est belle, non ?

- L… Luciole… Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Ti… Tigre ? Et Kyo ? Et Yuya ?

- Bah, j'ai jamais trop compris si t'étais un mec ou une fille, au final. Alors avec Tigre et Yuya, ça te fait un rival de chaque sexe. C'est cool, non ?

- JE TE DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Akari décocha un coup de poing fulgurant dans la joue de Luciole, le faisant voler à deux mètres de là et s'enfuit au fin fond de la forêt en pleurant. L'infortuné pêcheur se releva en se massant la mâchoire, récupéra sa canne et s'installa confortablement sur une souche.

« Vraiment, je comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes, pensa-t-il tout haut, et ce même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Akari en soit une.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont dures à cerner. »

Luciole ne sursauta pas mais soupira. Y'avait vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq petites minutes dans cette foutue forêt. Yukimura Sanada s'accroupit à côté du Sacré du Ciel et s'emballa les mains dans les manches de son kimono aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il réarrangea une de ses longues mèches de cheveux et afficha un de ses sourires tendres qui vous réchauffe le cœur en un instant.

« Ça va, Luciole ?

- …Mmmh…

- Tu es du genre peu bavard, je me trompe ?

- … »

Un long moment s'écoula. Yukimura se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en fredonnant très discrètement une chanson douce, couvrant à peine le bruit de la rivière et le crissement des criquets.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Et voila. Ça recommençait. Luciole hésita à l'envoyer paître directement, mais il se ravisa. Sanada était gentil. Il avait toujours le sourire. Il parlait quand il fallait parler. Il se taisait quand il fallait se taire. Il méritait bien une question.

« Comment fais-tu pour pêcher sans fil ni hameçon accrochés à ta canne ? »

Ce fut au tour de Luciole de sourire. Un petit sourire en coin. Car un éclair argenté venait de luire dans le courant à peine à un mètre cinquante d'eux. Un demi battement de cœur plus tard, il avait planté sa canne dans le poisson, le transperçant de part en part. Il ressortit la pointe et observa le pauvre saumon qui s'agitait faiblement. L'animal n'avait rien compris.

« Bonne technique, je dois dire.

- Bof… Faut que je rentre dans l'eau une fois sur deux, ça m'énerve. J'aime pas l'eau.

- Tu pêches souvent comme ça ?

- Ouais. J'aime bien le poisson, ça accompagne bien le wasabi.

- Je vais voir s'ils ne manquent pas de bois pour le feu de camp. A tout à l'heure, Luciole !

- … »

Yukimura parti, le calme retomba au bord de la rivière. Luciole attrapa un deuxième poisson et commença à découper ses proies en sashimis. Rien de tel pour accompagner du bon wasabi. Un léger mouvement attira son attention et il vit arriver Sasuke. Le gamin affichait son air fermé habituel. Il se planta devant Luciole et lui tendit un petit pot de terre.

« Tiens, Yukimura m'a demandé de t'apporter ça.

- …

- Tu le prends ou pas ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Du wasabi. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire de pas revenir de suite au campement. Parait que Yuya, Tigre Rouge, Akari et Tokito veulent te faire la peau, Akira fait la gueule et Botenmaru est mort de rire. Comme Kyo et Yukimura vont se murger au saké toute la soirée en comptant les points, je peux rester avec toi ?

- … Ouais. T'aimes le saumon ?

- Ouais… »

Sasuke s'assit en tailleur aux côtés de Luciole et regarda la rivière. Le Sacré du Ciel termina de préparer le poisson et ouvrit le pot de wasabi. Ils dînèrent en silence, appréciant tant le repas que la seule compagnie discrète de l'autre. La nuit tomba, les recouvrant d'une douce couverture d'étoiles et ils burent la petite bouteille de saké qu'avait apporté Sasuke.

« Sasuke… Je t'aime bien, toi. Tu me saoules pas avec des questions idiotes. »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Ce soir-là, ce sont les seules paroles que nous avons échangées. Ça a fait sourire le gamin, mais c'est vrai que je l'aime bien pour ça. Avec lui, je peux enfin être tranquille… J'ai plus qu'à battre Kyo et tout ira bien !_

___________FIN____________


End file.
